Raising Koda
by contentiousProphet
Summary: Koda is your supposedly average 14 year old girl moving house with her so called family. Tanya takes a sudden interest in the young girl. Little does Tanya know, there's more to Koda that meets the eye. The two strike an unlikely bond, and as they grow closer Tanya realises, she doesn't want to let her go.


This is the third time we've moved this year. Mom says this time it's somewhere cold, with a lot of snow. It doesn't matter what the weather conditions are like. Whether it's boiling hot, or freezing to death, things just won't change.

"We're almost there Koda, you excited?"

My attention turned to my mother, she looked at me with a hopeful look on her face. But I didn't answer her question.

"C'mon Koda, this is a new start! A clean slate for all of us."

"You said that the last few times we moved."

"Not anymore Koda. This time it's perma-"

"We can't afford to keep on moving houses all the time. This time, we're going to make it work. Ok?" My father exclaimed.

"See how long that lasts..." I murmered.

"Koda, will you have a positive attitude for once? Where'd the old Koda go?" I sunk further into my seat to my mom's question.

"Wake me up when we arrive." I said as I fell asleep.

- 2 hours later -

"Koda, Koda we're here." I looked up to see my mother, urging me to get up and take a look at the house.

I grumbled as I got out of the car. I took a deep breath as I prepared to see my new home for the next two months (until we made another move). It was a two floored house. Wood panelling on the outside, it seemed okay. And to top it off, it was in the forest.

"Hey Koda, come help and carry some bags will you?"

"Coming." I grabbed my ruck-sack out from the boot of the car, and a box labelled, Koda's stuff.

"Which room's mine?" I ask.

"You choose hon." My mother replied smiling.

I attempted to smile back as I walked up the porch steps, I grabbed the door knob with my free hand, twisted it and pushed the door open. It was bigger than I expected on the inside, but still it was pretty small. I figured the bedroom's were upstairs. On the second floor landing, there was corridor going down both ends, I went down the left first. I found the first door, I opened it and inside was a large room, too large for me. I assumed that was my parents room. Closing the door, I turn to go down the right end of the corridor, the door was a bit further down, I opened it and found a box like room. Yeah, this was my room. I let my bags drop to the floor as I inspected my new room. It was clean, which is always good. Enough room for all my stuff, the closet was big enough, there was another door in my room, with a confused look on my face, I walked over to it and opened, it. Inside was a small bathroom. Pretty basic, a toilet, sink and a shower. I have my own little bathroom, huh, back at our last home we all had to share one, which was horrible seeing as my mother take's a good hour just to have a shower or a bath. So that was a relief.

I left my new room and went back down the stairs to help get some more of my bags, the moment I left the house I was hit with the cold air causing me to hug my black cotton jumper closer to me.

"Found your room?" My mother questioned, placing another box in my hands.

"Yeah."

"Well, do you like it." My father asked.

"Yeah, there's nothing bad about it."

"Well I'm glad you're happy." My mom replied kissing me on the cheek lightly.

_'I didn't say that' _I said in my mind.

"Your rooms upstairs, first room on the left." I said as I walked up the porch steps again.

"Thankyou hon."

I pretty much ran up to my new room, I wanted to get everything unpacked quickly, I bagan with my clothes, I put most of my dress', not that I wore any of them, in the closet along with some t-shirts and jumpers, I left the remainder of my clothes in the box. I was going to have to wait for my dad to help me build my drawers, bed and desk to put them away.

So with the closet sorted, I started sorting out my toiletry items and necessities, things like my toothbrush, shampoo and hair stuff etc. I hesitated for a second before I decided what was next on my list of thing's to sort out. After going through my boxes until I'd found the right one, I eventually found the box that had all my band posters in it. I began placing them all over my room, stabbing myself with the occasional drawing pin. I made sure that my room was covered in posters before I did anything else. Two hours later, and I was happy with my room that was now covered in posters that consisted of, Black Veil Brides; Asking Alexandria; Bring me the Horizon; All Time Low and a bunch of other rock and metal bands I liked.

_I guess I should go see if mom and dad need any help._

Once again I was downstairs, I nearly got out the front door before I saw my mother stood there with a box in her hands talking to people that were presumabley our new neighbours.

My mother must've heard me as she looked in the doorway where I was standing. Before I thought she saw me I darted behind the wall and stood there silently praying she didn't see me, I really wasn't the social type, so if she was going to try make me talk to these people I'd rather stay away. Unfortunately, she'd seen me.

"Koda, c'mon I want you to fetch something for me!"

Maybe if I stay still, she won't say anything.

"Koda, I know you're there."

Sighing, I reluctantly went outside. My mother carried on making conversation with whoever was standing there. But I felt a pair of eyes locked on me. Only one. As I turned to go back inside, I looked at who was staring at me. She was tall, but not as tall as the man stood near her with his arm wrapped around a woman with straight blonde hair smiling at my mother. The woman who was staring at me had blonde curly hair, she looked alot like the other woman. Maybe they were related in some way, possibly sisters. When I made eye contact with her, she smiled at me. Like the way a mother smiles to her daughter. Not like my mother does that anymore. I didn't stay, I walked back inside eager to get ,y stuff unpacked.

**Tanya POV**

It was always nice speaking to humans once in a while. I mean just because we're vampires doesn't mean wer're banned from having any human contact. As long as we keep our true selves hidden. But that girl... I can't help but think there's something odd about her. Not odd in a bad way. She was intriguing. I was pulled out of my thoughts as we decided to leave our new neighbours (In a way, considering we don't actually live next door).

We were back home in seconds, bearing in mind we had to get out of the humans sight first before we could actually run home.

"Well they were nice people." Carmen stated.

"Yeah." Kate replied sighing as she relaxed in Garretts arms. I smiled at their love for eachother.

"I see you're getting better at being around humans Garrett?" I said smiling.

"I'm getting there." He replied.

Whilst everybody else was making conversation I thought I'd go out hunting for a while. Meanwhilst that girl was still on my mind.

**Koda POV**

Great, we've only been in our new home for like what 3 hours? Not evan that. And already they were arguing. I hated them when they argued. I just wanted to escape, I hated having them shouting whether it was about what was best for me or the _family._

I'd finally had enough. Grabbing my phone and my earbuds, I left my room and made a left down the hall to the stairs. Their shouting got louder, and I shoved my earbuds in, grabbed my jacket and left. I turned on my phone and put some Fall Out Boy on. I was listening to the song Death Valley. The upbeatness of it soothed me. I can't explain how many times music has been there for me in the past. Unlike my so called Mother and Father.

Seeing as I was new to the area I was unsure where to go without the risk of getting lost. I checked to see if my footprints showed up in the snow. They did, this was reassurance that I would find my way back even if I did get lost. Which was likely.

I set off walking, I actually quite liked this place now that I'd been walking for about 5 minutes now. Looking back, I could no longer see my house, but the footprints were still there. And I didn't want to go back just yet. Even though now they'd still be arguing but possibly because I'd left without warning. Stepping over a large tree trunk, I landed on a rock, the surface was slippery causing me to fall into the snow, I stood up quickly shaking all the snow off me. But I noticed something was now feeling wrong. I could feel something coming towards me. Now I'm no psychic or anything, but I knew something was coming.

I took approximately 3 steps forwards and what appeard to be a mountain lion jumped over another nearby rock, I jumped back and fell into the snow again, I pushed myself back against the rock in fear, and them something else jumped over the same rock that the mountain lion had. But it didn't look like an animal, it looked almost human, but then again it went that fast I couldn't tell.

I was breathing heavily, and then heard what seemed to be the whine of the creature, it's cry was cut short. I didn't dare look over the rock in fear for my life. After what seemed to be a minute passed, I heard what sounded like a heavy object being dragged away. I smiled as I layed eyes on a gap inbetween the two rocks. Crawling over towards the crack, I swallowed hard and looked through. There was nothing there, but I did see blood in the snow. I could feel myself wanting to be sick. Had someone been killed by that mountain lion? What if it was going to kill me? Oh god Koda you've done it now, you're gonna die out here!

"Hey, are you ok?"

I gasped and quickly turned around, I was still on the floor. And there looking down on me was that same woman from earlier. She looked at me and smiled like she did before. I nodded at her question.

"Are you lost out here?"

I nodded again.

"C'mon, I'll help you get back." She said offering her hand to help me stand. I took her hand and she helped me up.

"So what's your name?"

I was nervous as to answering her. As I said before, I'm not really the social type.

"Koda." I muttered.

"That's a nice name. I'm Tanya."

"Cool." I muttered in return.

"So, what're you doing out here, Koda."

"Walking."

"It's probably wise not to do that until you get used to the place." She said laughing.

"Ok."

"You ok? You sound sad."

"I'm not really social."

"That's too bad. You seem like a nice person."

I couldn't help but smile at that. Only slightly. The first person that's being friendly towards me and there an adult. It'd be nice to have a friend my age around here.

"So do you like your new place?"

"It's good I guess. Apart from the big animals."

"Yeah, it's best if you don't wander too far out into the woods. Especially at night."

"Ok."

"Do you say anything other than Ok?" She said smiling.

I didn't know how to respond to that, I'm really not good around people.

"You can talk to me you know, Koda. I don't bite." She said smiling once again.

I opened my mouth to try say something, but nothing came out, I have no clue how to make conversation!

Thankfully, Tanya said no more after that. We just continued walking. I hope she doesn't think I'm stuck up or anything for not talking to her. She's the first person to be this nice to me.

**Tanya POV**

I don't think I should've tried making Koda talk to me. Maybe she thinks I was forcing her to talk to me. I don't want her to think that I was putting pressure on her, she seems like such a nice girl. I don't know why but I somehow ended up smiling as I thought about Koda. But my smile faded as I saw Koda's house come into view. I'd have loved to spend more time with the girl, she seems so unexplainably interesting.

"Well, we're here." I said breaking the silence.

I looked at Koda, who didn't seem pleased to be back, attempting to smile. But I could tell it wasn't a genuine smile. I couldn't help but think about what her home life was like. Was she abused in any way? Neglected? Uncared for? No... she couldn't be, her mother appeared to be so nice, she couldn't abuse a girl like Koda. Right?

I left my thoughts as me and Koda walked up the porch steps, Koda was slow in doing so, which gave me the impression that she didn't want to be back. I was just about to knock on the door, when it flung open. Koda stood back in suprise as did I, and Koda's mother was stood there with a revealed look on her face.

"Oh Koda don't you ever do that again, you scared me half to death!" She exclaimed grabbing the young Koda in her arms. Koda looked angry at her mothers actions. She confused me, which I guess was what I found so interesting about her.

"Thankyou for bringing her back, I really mean it. Thankyou so much!"

"It's fine really, you're welcome." I replied politely.

I paused for a moment as I watched her mother stroke her hair, Koda still looked angry.

"I'll be going now, bye Koda."

"Bye." She replied, looking at me.

Me and Koda shared that moment of eye contact, and for a moment, she didn't look angry anymore. And you know what? I could've swore I saw a smile on that girls face.

And it was enough to make my day.

Yes I know this chapters short but believe me they'll be getting longer and Tanya and Koda shall be bonding more and developing their friendship in futre chapters. Plus I'm planning on revealing more on Koda's past too:3


End file.
